Naruto - After the war
by NoelleShadows
Summary: How would you picture the war? Would it be an happy ending, or would it be a sad ending? Well, Let's find out while we let our imagination run free in this fanfiction! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**First, let's start at where we left off: The 4****th**** great shinobi war. Now, I don't know how this will end and all. I'm just trying to find a good ending. Well, anyway, enjoy :) P.S, yes, I know my stories are not the best :P **

"Is it.. Over?" The battlefield was covered in blood and corpses, the Bijuu were taken to their limits. But it was done, everything was over now, they won, Madara was dead. The 4th great shinobi war was over, though, it seemed surreal. The shinobi still left were cheering and dancing, but the three young shinobi, were still standing there, in front of Madara. "It's really over now, is it..?" Naruto asked with a lowered voice, his head bowed down. "Yes, Naruto." Sakura then replied. Everyone was relieved, they could rest now, they had nothing to worry about anymore, or so they thought. They still had the Bijuu to worry about, what were they going to do with them? Though, they wouldn't cause much trouble anymore, would they?

The wondering soon stopped. After Naruto replied to Sakura: "That's great," he collapsed, and fell to the ground. Everyone stopped with cheering, they were shocked, of course they understand that he would be exhausted… But all this time, he was already on the verge on collapsing? "Naruto, Naruto!" Sakura kneeled down next to him. Soon Sasuke and Kakashi ran over to him, too. "Sakura, is he okay?" Kakashi asked her when he got there. "I think so," She replied. "But he's got several severe injuries, I can only give him first aid at the moment." Sakura looked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, can you hold him for a moment?" The only reply she got was a nod, and then he kneeled down next to them, and held Naruto up. "Thanks," She then said as she started treating Naruto's wounds. "Hey," Sakura looked up. "What is it?" She asked. "Shouldn't the kyuu-" Sasuke hesitated, "I mean, shouldn't Kurama help speed up his recovery?" He asked finally as he looked to Naruto. _'It's true, it really seems like he's worn to a frazzle.' _Sasuke thought. "No.. I don't think so." He heard. "Kurama must've been pushed to his limits as well, I don't think he could be able to speed up his recovery, even if he wanted to." Sakura explained to him, as she stopped healing Naruto. "Alright, let him lay down for a moment." She demanded Sasuke, though it more seemed like she asked it. "Alright," Sakura cut open Naruto's shirt with her chakra, and started examining for any severe wounds. While all the other shinobi were just looking, so were the Bijuu. It seemed awfully quiet on the battlefield, _'How amazing,' _Kakashi told himself. _'It seems everyone is shocked by the fact Naruto suddenly collapsed, it did an impact to every shinobi.' _ "Sakura," Lady Tsunade came walking to her, her left leg was broken and she was being carried by an Anbu. "Yes, mi 'lady?" Sakura replied to her, while still treating Naruto's wounds. "Everyone should get back to their villages, as for Naruto, it's best to get him to the hospital as fast as possible." Is all Tsunade said. "Ino!" She then shouted. "Yes ma'am?" "Tell to all shinobi on the battlefield that they are to return to their villages." Tsunade ordered her. She got a nod as response, and Ino soon told the news to everyone. "Here a report, every shinobi is to return to their villages!" Following was cheering and dancing, every shinobi who could walk, and wasn't as badly injured as the other, helped somebody. Then, Minato –and the other former Hokage – **(A/N Yes, they are still here.) **Appeared next to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Minato as father, was concerned about his son of course: "Sakura, how is he? Are the wounds severe? Will he make it?" He started asking her. Several vines popped up at Sakura's head, she made a fist and punched Minato a few miles away. "YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR SON." She yelled after him. Kakashi made a soft smile. _'Yes.. She IS right..'_ Minato soon got up, "Ow, that hurt." Was the only thing he said. _'She really reminds me of you, Kushina..' _

"Alright everyone!" Lady Tsunade then said. "It's time we got back to the village." Everyone nodded and replied with "Hai!" but as they were about to go back, Sasuke noticed something. "Excuse me but.. How are they not going to be noticed?" He said as he pointed to the Hokage. Everyone stopped for a minute, that was a good question actually. "Let's just try to hide them as long as we can, we'll figure that out later." Tsunade replied.

Then, they took off. Back to Konoha village.

**Yes, I know this is a little short but there will be coming more later, so just be prepared! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's continue our story! Where did we left off?: **

"_**Let's just try to hide them as long as we can, we'll figure that out later." Tsunade replied.**_

_**Then, they took off. Back to Konoha village.**_

_In a secret._

It's a day later, Naruto is still in the hospital, unconscious. It turned out his wounds did seem severe, but he's stable. Minato (Even though he's a reanimation) of course stayed in Naruto's room, though, if a nurse or someone else came in he had to hide of course.

This time someone else came in, it was Hinata. Minato figured he didn't had to hide for her, so he appeared again once he saw it was her. She had flower in her hand which she put in a vase with water, and then placed them on a little stand next to Naruto's bed. "You're here to visit him?" Minato then said. Hinata jumped back a little, she didn't notice him sitting there. "Y-yes." She struggled to say. "You like him, right?" Minato and Hinata both looked to Naruto, who had a little smile on his face, almost as if they could hear the two. Hinata panicked, what should she say? And.. To his father, it's his father! She got all red. "Y-y.. Yes" She finally got out of her mouth. That surprised her, that was the first time she actually didn't pass out! "I see." She then heard Minato say. "Well, I wish you good luck, but knowing him; you probably had a hard time." He bursts out in laughter, while Hinata did a nervous little laugh. "Y-yeah.." Thought it seemed like Minato's laughing would go on for ages, it stopped quite early. "I hope he wakes up soon though, it's nothing for him to stay in bed this long I heard from Sakura. I really expect him to wake up at any moment as if nothing has happened" Minato explained as he got serious again. "I'm sure he'll be fine." Hinata said after a while. That got Minato a little hope full again. He made a soft smile to Hinata: "Well, maybe you should become his girlfriend." He said with a grin on his face. "I mean look at how much you care for him!" Hinata got red again, this time, she did pass out. "Oi, Hinata! Hey, Hinata! I was just joking!"

Naruto woke up within his mind, behind him stood Kurama, who was injured as well. **"Hey kit, you okay?"** He asked concerned. **"You're not awake yet, you know." **Naruto winked a little with his eyes and rubbed his head. _"Yeah, I know. How are your wounds doing, Kurama?" _** "I'm fine, don't make me say that." **Kurama was a little annoyed by that, he didn't need a human to be concerned over him, but on the other hand. He was concerned over Naruto too, so what could he do? **"You know.." **Kurama continued, **"..Your dad and Hinata were just in your room." **He explained. Even though Kurama could see this, Naruto couldn't. _"Really? What happened? What did they say?" _He wanted to know. **"Well.. She pretty much passed out after one of your dads jokes." **_ "What! Dad..?!" _Vanes started popping up on Naruto's head, as well as in his mind, as on his real body. **"Yeah, but she's fine now I guess. Your dad is still here though, he's waiting for you to wake up." **He explained. **"Although he has to hide every time someone comes in of course, would be a little weird if someone saw him." **Kurama smirked, yes, It would be weird. But also funny. _"Kurama, you're making me want to wake up!" _**"Well Naruto you can't, not until your body's fully healed. Didn't you notice your wounds? Even here you got them." **Naruto looked at himself, it's true, his wounds were still there. _"So I just have to wait here the whole time until I wake up? That's so boring!" _**"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one who passed out." **Kurama grinned. _"LIKE I COULD HELP IT!" _Naruto shouted to Kurama.

"Shizune, how's Naruto doing?" Lady Tsunade was doing paperwork as Shizune came in, of course she had to report something else. But all the time she came in Tsunade asked that. So she just kept repeating herself over and over. "He's doing fine, his wounds were severe but not life threatening. We don't know when he'll wake up." Shizune replied. "Alright," Tsunade said. "Um, Lady Tsunade. There's been a mission requested specially for team 7, but.." Shizune then told her, waiting eagerly for a response. "Tsk," Was the only this Tsunade said. "From which village?" She then decided to ask. "It's a small village on the boarder of the fire and wind country ma'am." A few vines started popping up on Tsunade's head, "Good, it's not that far away." She shove her chair back with a screech and stood up. "Ehm, Lady Tsunade, where are you going?" Shizune asked. "I'M GOING TO POUND THE HELL OUT OF THAT VILLAGE! Don't they realize they're injured?! Every village should've known that by now!" Tsunade shouted. "B-but Lady Tsunade!" Shizune hesitated to say this at first, "I was thinking, why not send a different team?" This made Tsunade calm down a bit. "What's the mission about." She said coldly. "There are a few bandits terrorizing the village. I don't know why they needed team 7 for that though." Shizune explained. "Why not send Shikamaru's team? They have already recovered." She proposed. In which she only got a nod back, "Fine, bring them here." Tsunade ordered. "NOW!" "Y-yes ma'am!"

**So, I decided to make short chapters to let you guys wait for a bit, you know – Just for the excitement :3. See ya in the next chapter c:**


End file.
